


nova and oscar headcanons

by asmileyoucouldbottle



Category: Renegades - Marissa Meyer
Genre: Gen, They're Vibing, Underrated friendship, just a little chaos, nova and oscar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:48:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25453396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asmileyoucouldbottle/pseuds/asmileyoucouldbottle
Summary: they do be vibing
Relationships: Nova Artino | Nightmare & Oscar Silva | Smokescreen
Kudos: 21





	nova and oscar headcanons

“Nova?”

“Yes Oscar?”

“Ruby bet me that I couldn’t eat a full pizza, and I need $2 more to buy the pizza and prove her wrong…”

Nova sighed. “I can’t decide whether to tell you no or come and watch.”

Oscar lowered his voice. “This is my chance to impress her, so can you please help me out?”

Nova laughed. Only Oscar would try to impress a girl by eating pizza. “I’m on my way.”

“Yes! I knew I could count on you!”

~*~

“Nova I’m having a midlife crisis.”

“Oscar you’re 18. That’s hardly midlife.”

Oscar’s voice warbled in desperation. “Nova!”

“Continue.”

“Anyways, my crisis. Should I get the blue or red flavor powerade?”

“THAT’S your crisis?!”

“Blue or Red!”

“Those aren’t even flavors.”

“Yes they are!” Oscar sent a picture of the vending machine, with drinks that read. “Blue Blast” and “Red Ranger.”

“Water.”

“Ew, you’re awful.”

“I’m healthy.”

“Gross. Anyways, decisions, the bane of my existence! I’m getting a Red Ranger.”

“Red like Ruby?”

“How’d you know?”

~*~

Nova looked up from her computer. “Oscar what’re you doing here? It’s 4am!”

Oscar looked at her, bouncing on the balls of his feet. “Red flavor is very caffeinated.” He admitted, eyes red.

Nova snorted, and pulled out a chair for him. “Well, I’m here all night anyways, so you might as well join me.”


End file.
